My Little Pony: The Heart of Nightmare Moon
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: Hellraiser returns once again to raise hell over Equestria, he captures Princess Luna and turns her into Nightmare Moon, when Neo tries to stop Hellraiser, Hellraiser tries to get Nightmare Moon to kill him, but Neo reminds her who she really is and how much he loves her, will Nightmare Moon do the right thing or will she destroy the human that Princess Luna loves so much?


My Little Pony: The Heart of Nightmare Moon

Princess Luna had just risen the moon and the moon was shining a lovely light over Canterlot Castle, down below the moon, Neo was sitting out on a balcony with Princess Luna, they were spending some romantic time together and enjoying the site of the moon. Every time Neo looked at the moon, he would always think about Princess Luna, whether he was with her or not.

As Neo and Luna sat out on the balcony, Luna started remembering when she became Nightmare Moon and caused so much terror around Equestria for so many ponies. But Neo comforted her and reminded Luna that there is some good in Nightmare Moon because she did defeat the Nazis and destroyed the Death Star back when the rebels were trying to bring freedom and harmony back to Equestria during the Nazi invasion. When that happened, Nightmare Moon had become a hero. Neo also said that no matter who she is, whether she is Princess Luna or Nightmare Moon, he will always love her.

After hearing this, Luna began to feel better, she said, "Oh Neo, you don't know how happy you make me, I'm so lucky to be married to a wonderful boy like you." Then Neo gave Luna a hug and she hugged him back, they hugged each other for a good while under the moon, sharing a deep moment of true friendship and pure love.

After they hugged, Luna noticed how late it was and she said it was time for Neo to go to bed. She allowed Neo to stay up a little later just to spend time with her, but she decided that it was time for him to sleep now. Neo respected her wishes, so she walked him to his room, he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Luna blushed and giggled, then she kissed his cheek and wished him the sweetest of dreams. Then Neo went to bad while Luna went to go attend her nightly duties as Neo fell asleep while thinking about the beautiful princess of the night that he loved so much.

Luna sat by herself in her room as she thought about her past as Nightmare Moon. Suddenly, the room darkened and Luna didn't seem to be in her room anymore, she was now in a dark labyrinth and she could hear screams of pain and screams of fright. Then Luna walked into a chamber of pain and pleasure, she looked around and was repulsed by what she was seeing in the room. Dead bodies that were bleeding, some which were still alive and being tortured for pleasure.

Then a figure suddenly appeared in front of her, the figure was wearing a black dress and had pins in his head. The figure was Pinhead, who was often referred to as Hellraiser. He smiled at her and said, "Ah Princess Luna, welcome to Hell." Luna couldn't believe Hellraiser was back, and what does he want with her?

Then Hellraiser revealed his plan to her, he wanted Nightmare Moon back and to help him raise hell over Equestria. Luna glared angrily and said she was never going to become Nightmare Moon ever again. But Hellraiser said that if she doesn't become Nightmare Moon, he will torture her sister to death and to the same thing to every other pony in Equestria. Luna didn't want any of that to happen, she knew she was going to have to do this whether she wants to or not. So she said, "Very well Hellraiser, do your worst."

Hellraiser summoned energy of dark magic and the dark magic surrounded Luna and engulfed her in a dark sphere. The sphere spun around her for a few seconds and when it disappeared, Luna had turned into Nightmare Moon once again. Nightmare Moon laughed an evil laugh and said, "I'm am free again." Hellraiser said, "Yes, and very soon, Equestria will be ours, all ours." Then Hellraiser laughed an evil laugh along with Nightmare Moon. Then Nightmare Moon flew out of the labyrinth and was now outside of Canterlot Castle.

Nightmare Moon began blasting dark beams out of her horn at the castle, Princess Celestia came out and saw what was happening. Princess Celestia was shocked to see that her sister had become Nightmare Moon again, and she didn't even know how that was possible. Princess Celestia flew out and tried to stop Nightmare Moon, the 2 alicorns shot powerful beams at each other, but then Nightmare Moon shot a beam at Celestia and, wounding her and sending her crashing to the ground. Then Nightmare Moon flew off into the distance and was out of sight.

Princess Celestia got up and knew that Nightmare Moon had to be stopped, Celestia woke up Neo and told him what had happened. Neo was heartbroken to know that Princess Luna had become Nightmare Moon again, but Celestia said that he is the only one who could change her back. Neo hugged Celestia for comfort and she said that he knew he could do this. She wished him luck and he flew out of Canterlot Castle and began searching for Nightmare Moon.

Then Neo flew over to the Castle of the 2 Sisters in the Everfree forest, he flew into the castle and into the sanctuary, in the sanctuary, he saw Nightmare Moon and Hellraiser. Hellraiser said, "Ah Neo, how good of you to grace us with your presence, although I'm afraid it all ends here."

Suddenly, a hell pit opened up under Neo and Neo held onto the edge of the pit. Neo could feel fire from in the pit and he thought this could be the end. Then Hellraiser told Nightmare Moon to kill Neo, Nightmare Moon approached him with an evil smile, she said, "Goodbye human." And she was getting ready to blast him with a beam.

Then Neo pleaded with Nightmare Moon and told him how much he loved her. Nightmare Moon held back and she couldn't believe that he just said that he loved her. He told her about all the wonderful times they've had together and who she really is. He also reminded her of when he said that no matter who she, whether she is Princess Luna or Nightmare Moon, he will always love her.

Nightmare Moon had tears in her eyes, deep down, she did love him and she had some good in her. Hellraiser ordered her to kill him now, then Nightmare Moon faced Hellraiser and said, "Never!" Hellraiser couldn't believe that Nightmare Moon was defying him, she said, "I will not harm the boy I love, it's you who I must destroy, you are the evil in Equestria, and my royal duty is to destroy you."

Then Nightmare Moon blasted a dark beam at Hellraiser, Hellraiser screamed in agony as the dark beam engulfed him, the beam burned his body and turned him into a pile of dust. Hellraiser was finally gone for good and would never again return to Equestria.

Neo was still in the hell pit and was holding on for dear life, although he could fly, the heat from the bottom of the pit was weakening him. Then Nightmare Moon approached Neo in the pit, Neo was nervous at first, but then Nightmare Moon said, "Trust me." Then she held out her hoof to him. Neo thought to himself, could he really trust Nightmare Moon, or would she push him down into the pit, deep down, he knew that she loved him and he knew that he could trust her. So Neo grabbed Nightmare Moon's hoof and she quickly pulled him out of the hell pit. When he was out of the pit, the pit disappeared and the sanctuary was back to normal.

Neo looked into Nightmare Moon's eyes, she had just saved his life and he thanked her for doing so. She said she loved him very much and always would. Neo was right about her, Nightmare Moon had some good in her and she had a good heart. Then Neo asked Nightmare Moon if he could have his princess back. Nightmare Moon thought for a second, but then she said that there was no need for Nightmare Moon anymore, Equestria needed Princess Luna and she knew that deep down. So she said, "I'm ready my love."

Then Neo gave Nightmare Moon a hug, she hugged him back and allowed him to change her back. As he hugged her, his body glowed and so did Nightmare Moon's. She suddenly felt a powerful dose of pure love going through her and she never felt so wonderful in her life. Then Nightmare Moon turned back into Princess Luna and Neo's body stopped glowing.

Princess Luna was back again thanks to the element of pure love. Luna hugged Neo and thanked him for changing her back, they hugged each other, sharing a deep moment of pure love.

As they hugged, Neo looked up at the moon and said, "Thank you Nightmare Moon." Then he saw Nightmare Moon's face appear on the moon, she winked at him and then disappeared. Neo realized then that he was very blessed to be married to a wonderful creature like Princess Luna, and she may have a dark side, but even her dark side has some good.

The End.


End file.
